The present invention relates to cover assemblies for floor mounted electrical receptacles.
A floor mounted electrical receptacle is typically contained in a structure known as a floor box. Electrical power lines are routed upward to the receptacle through an open lower end of the floor box. A cover assembly at the floor surface conceals the floor box from view. The cover assembly has an access door that can be opened to provide access to the receptacle in the floor box.